The Ultrasonic Investigation
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: This is the second part to my Big Bang Theory fan fiction series. Penny tells Amy she is pregnant and Pennyy brings Sheldon to her doctors appointment. There she gets a huge surprise, she's pregnant with TWINS!


THE ULTRASONIC INVESTIGATION

BY: CECE DOUGLAS

It had been almost 2 weeks since Penny found out she was pregnant. Not to mention that it was Sheldon's baby. Amy had come back from her monkey travels and still had no idea about Sheldon and Penny. However, she had noticed that Penny had been getting a little bloated and that Sheldon was acting very weird towards Penny. Penny had decided to tell Amy since they were best friends. She felt like it was her duty to know. But, she wasn't going to tell her who the father was. If she asked, she was going to lie about it. Penny walked over to Amy's apartment and knocked on the door. She let herself in and saw Amy on her computer.

"Amy, I need to talk to you about something." Penny was nervous. She didn't want to let anything slip about Sheldon.

"Oh sure Penny! What is it?" Amy seemed slightly focused on her computer while at the same time talking to Penny.

"Amy, I seem to be... pregnant." Amy sat up straight when she heard the news. Also, a voice sprang from Amy's computer.

"_oooh! Congratulations Penny!" _Penny recognized Sheldon's high pitched voice from the computer immediately. Penny couldn't say anything now with Sheldon in the room.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing Penny! I wouldn't have thought that you would be the mothering type." Penny started feeling sick, not just from her morning sickness but also from the fact that she was keeping the father's identity from Amy. Penny didn't want to say anything more to Amy.

"Yeah, I just found out a couple weeks ago. Surprise!" Penny tried to squeak out a smile but she knew that Amy would ask who the father was. Amy stood up and gave Penny a huge hug. The computer in which Sheldon was displayed was turned towards Penny and Amy. Penny was freaking out.

"Hey Amy, I have to go. I just came over to tell you this. Bye!" She turned to leave but Amy grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, but I have one big question. Who is the father?" Penny turned white. She had to come up with a name, FAST.

"Um, it's an ex-boyfriend of mine. We had a one night stand and it ended badly. Yeah so, bye!" Penny ran out hurriedly back to her apartment. Later on in the day, Leonard came over to Penny's apartment. He knocked on the door and Penny answered it. When she saw that it was Leonard, she tried to slam the door shut. Leonard stuck out his hand to stop the door and let himself in.

"Penny, I don't understand why you had to sleep with Sheldon! Can't you just have an abortion?" Penny was shocked. She couldn't believe that he would even think that.

"Leonard, how can you even say such a thing? I know you may not like Sheldon that much, but I do! I am keeping this baby, Leonard, and there's nothing you can do to..." She stopped mid-sentence because she had to go throw up. Her morning sickness was killing her. After she threw up, she went back and continued talking to Leonard.

"Penny, are you ok?" Leonard still seemed concerned as much as he was mad.

"No Leonard. I'm furious that you even suggested that option! I am keeping it Leonard, so you just need to get over it. Now get out of my apartment!" She pointed to the door and demanded that Leonard leave. After he left, she started crying again. Her hormones were raging and she would just randomly start crying for no reason. But this time, she actually had a reason to cry. She knew Leonard meant well, but she couldn't do that to a child that didn't even have a chance at life yet. Penny decided to visit Sheldon later on in the day. She knocked on the door and Leonard answered. He gave her a stern look but listened to her.

"Leonard, I need to talk to Sheldon." Sheldon came down the hallway and talked to Penny in the hallway.

"Hi there Penny! Are you feeling any better?" Sheldon actually seemed very cheerful.

"I'm ok, still nauseous from the morning sickness." Penny tried to seem happy.

"Well the only reason you're like that is because you have extreme hormone rushes in the morning that makes you nauseous." Penny groaned.

"Ugh Sheldon, I didn't need to know that right now. But I did come over here to ask you something. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would come with me?" Sheldon lit up. He was excited to see if the doctor wouldn't be that incompetent.

"I will certainly come! I want to make sure that the 'so called' doctor can treat you correctly." Penny smiled. She was happy that Sheldon was going to come with her. Penny kissed Sheldon passionately and rubbed her hands through his short, scruffy hair.

"Good, meet me at my apartment at 10 tomorrow morning. I love you Sheldon." She kissed him again then returned to her apartment. Sheldon went back into his apartment and saw Howard, Raj, and Leonard staring at him with their mouths open.

"What's up guys?" Sheldon seemed confused.

"How the hell did THAT happen Sheldon?" Howard exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sheldon was still confused.

"You and Penny! When did that happen? I know she's pregnant with your baby but I didn't think you two had that kind of connection! My camera in the hallway caught the whole thing!" Howard showed Sheldon the video of his and Penny's conversation.

"Howard, you need to take that down!" Sheldon stormed off into his room.

"I still don't understand what Penny sees in Sheldon." Raj was EXTREMELY confused.

"Well, she went out with Leonard so she's gotta have a thing for nerds." Leonard glared at Howard.

The next morning, Penny and Sheldon went to her doctor's appointment. Sheldon, being his OCD self, started drilling her doctor with questions. Penny had to shut Sheldon up so the doctor could do his job. When the doctor pulled out the ultrasound, Penny got nervous. She was kinda scared to actually see the embryo inside of her. The scanner was placed on her stomach and the doctor started scanning.

"Oh..." The doctor mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Penny was nervous that there was something wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong. They both look perfectly fine!"

"Ahh, thank God! They both look... BOTH?" Penny and Sheldon exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, you have twins. Fraternal, not identical." The doctor turned the screen to show Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon's mouth dropped and he fainted.

"SHELDON!" Penny shouted. The doctor finished the appointment and Sheldon woke up from his spell.

"Did I hear correctly that you have TWINS in there?" Sheldon was very scared. Even though he himself was a twin, he just couldn't imagine taking care of two children.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
